Journey VS Color Me Badd
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: A one-shot where Puck and Rachel first hear/see each other sing. Quinn/Finn Puck/Rachel (with Finn/Puck established friendship and Rachel/Quinn budding friendship)


_**A/N: So here it is my first non wwe fiction... so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **To be honest most of my Glee fics(as i will be posting more no doubt) will be slightly A/U.**_ _ **in this one Finn and Quinn are dating but she's not pregnant, Quinn and Rachel dislike each other because of Finn, but can they become friends?**_

 _ **Plot: The first time Puck and Rachel hear/see each other sing...**_

* * *

 _ **Journey Vs Color Me Badd**_

 _ **Just a small town girl**_

 _ **Livin' in a lonely world**_

 _ **She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere...**_

To be honest it doesn't surprise him that he's here, he's here to see his best friend, Puck finds himself standing in the dark at the back of the school's auditorium which he's only ever frequented if he wanted somewhere private to get frisky with a Cheerio.

When his best friend Finn told him he was joining the Glee club and still doing Football, he was in shock, Finn was the Quarter Back, the Jocks don't hang around with those freaks. But what Finn said about being dubbed a 'loser' that had hit home to Puck, after his Father left a good four years ago now, he wanted to do right by his mother and living in Lima and having a dad like his he was already dubbed a Lima Loser.

When he found out Finn lied about joining Glee it was that information that tipped him over the edge, they were best friends, they told each other everything or so he thought.

Finn said his Mom had had her Prostate removed he should have known that was a lie, chick's didn't have prostates (ok yes he did have to look it up but still).

So this is where he finds himself, standing in the dark, in the auditorium watching his best friend do something he apparently was passionate about, even if he didn't really get it, is it all that bad if Finn likes it?

Course it is, his inner voice says, this screws up the school's dynamic, these glee kid's were sub basement, no one knew them or cared about them.

 _ **A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on**_

Finn has a pretty decent voice he muses, as he stands there watching the scene unfold in front of him, Finn did seem happy, but that didn't mean this was right at all.

He dubbed this "Homo Explosion" earlier in the day and hell he was Puck and he still thought this was lame because he's the McKinley High's stud and resident bad ass. and everybody knew it, it's at a moment's notice that he see's Mr Shuester is there (obviously as he's the Glee teacher and also the Spanish teacher too?) and he recognizes the Blonde girl sitting next to him watching the performance as well.

It's Quinn Fabray head cheerleader, Puck can't figure out how or why Quinn would be ok with this?

She's Finn's girlfriend, the HBIC, why is she sitting there so calmly watching this freak show happen.

 _ **Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**_

Puck hears the petite Jewish chick from his JCC sing, and yes she's lame and this song is totally lame, but she can sing, Puck doesn't mean in a karaoke kind of way, he means in a if he closed his eyes, he could picture her name up in lights (wait why was he closing his eyes and thinking about Berry the freak, the loser, the girl he throws slushies at Daily)

She's still a freak though.

Just because she has a good singing voice, it means nothing.

 _ **Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on**_

Glee Club still sucks even if the six people on the stage look like they are having fun, Puck remembers Mr Schuester talking to the football team to get recruits, Puck made fun of that and damn Coach T made him run laps for a good thirty minutes.

Hell it gave him a work out, more abs to show the ladies.

 _ **Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

Puck wonders why he can't take his eyes off the petite girl, she's dressed normally he notes, no short skirts and animal sweaters, she's wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, Puck has to admit he likes the colour red and it looks good on that Berry girl.

Damn it, he shakes his head, she looks good covered in Slushies, the freak.

 _ **Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights people**_

And for once Puck thinks he might be wrong, Rachel Berry isn't a loser.

He hates to admit that.

He's going to slushy her extra hard tomorrow just for making him feel this way

* * *

It's a Friday night and normally Rachel Berry would be watching the scandalous program known as Gossip girl, but she's set her VCR, she snuck into a PTA meeting at her school and that is how she finds herself sitting next to her arch enemy Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson's girlfriend in the school's assembly room, waiting for Mr Schuester's Acapella group, Acafella's to start their performance.

It's the first time that Quinn and Rachel have been in the same room and not had some harsh words or a cat fight break out (ok they had never had a fight) over Finn (even though Rachel wasn't into Finn that way)

Rachel feels nervous, why is she nervous?

 _ **Come inside take off your coat I'll make you feel at home  
Now let's pour a glass of wine cause now we're all alone  
I've been waiting for you girl just let me hold you close to me  
Cause I've been dying for you girl to make love to me**_

Mr Schuester sings and it makes Rachel smile, she always knew Mr Schuester had a great voice, hence why he was our Glee Club teacher, the song they were singing was a bit risque, not something Rachel Berry herself would listen to.

Not that she's a prude or anything.

She's really not.

She's just not that girl.

 _ **Girl you make me feel real good**_

 _ **We can do it til we both wake up  
Girl you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do**_

Finn starts to sing and she instantly sees the way that Quinn swoons, and Rachel smiles, she didn't not like Quinn, she just didn't have a reason to like her that's all.

Finn and Quinn, their name even rhyme, that's how sickeningly sweet she finds them.

But Rachel has to admit they look good together, your typical prom queen and prom king.

When Finn points at Quinn in the crowd, she blushes.

 _ **I wanna sex you up**_

 _ **All night  
You make me feel good  
I wanna rub you down  
I wanna sex you up**_

The second Noah Puckerman start singing Rachel is lost, she's drowning in his voice.

She gasps out loud, she doesn't realize she has done it until, Quinn looks over at Rachel herself, she's giving her some questioning looks.

 _"You don't like Finn, you like Puck!"_ She says with an accusing tone of voice, Rachel is adamant she doesn't like Noah Puckerman.

Noah Puckerman is a vile, horrible, handsome boy.

He slushies her everyday, he makes her life a living hell.

HOW can he sing like that? It's not fair.

 _ **Let me take off all your clothes  
Disconnect the phone so nobody knows  
Let me light a candle  
So we can make it better  
Makin' love until we drown**_

Rachel has been told many times that she is crazy.

Maybe people were right, because she feels crazy right now.

Her eyes are trailing after Noah Puckerman as he moves around the stage, Crass actions and beautiful voice, she swears he winks at her and she feels her cheeks burning red.

She's also a dreamer, sometimes she wants stuff just too much.

 _ **Girl you know it feels real good  
We can do it til we both wake up  
Girl you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do**_

It's Quinn bringing her back to reality, her hand on top of hers, _"You know he's never going to date you right?"_ She hears Quinn say but her voice isn't harsh, just her casual tone of voice as if she's not really trying to hurt Rachel this time, there's a breath, then Rachel hears Quinn's voice again, _"I can help you, if you want?"_ Quinn asks gently.

Rachel can't help but look shocked, Quinn just smiles at her before they both look back at the stage.

 _ **I wanna sex you up  
Makin' love until we drown  
I wanna sex you up**_

Is it weird that Rachel thinks her and Quinn could be friends if they tried.

 _"Thanks Quinn"_ Rachel says finally finding her voice.

Rachel doesn't know how she can talk, her throat feels dry as she watches her high school tormentor take her breath away with his singing.

 _ **All I wanna do is  
I wanna sex you up  
All night  
Girl you make me feel good  
I wanna rub you down  
I wanna sex you up**_

Why did Noah Puckerman have to look so damn sexy in a suit, she's only ever seen him in a football uniform or general everyday clothes, jeans, t-shirts,leather jackets but seeing him a suit stirs something inside of her.

It's only then she notices Quinn's hand hasn't left hers yet.

Rachel smiles, but isn't holding out any hope they will be best friends.

 _ **Make sweet lovin' all night long  
I wanna sex you up  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
Don't be shy girl rescue me  
I wanna sex you up  
Open up your heart and I'll set you free**_

Noah Puckerman was making Rachel Berry that cliche high school good girl falling for the Bad Boy and she hated him for it.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Lyrics- "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey and "I wanna Sex You Up" By Color Me Badd.**_

 ** _Please Read And review x x x_**


End file.
